


My Blue Heaven

by juniperhoot



Series: The Long Balls Trilogy-verse [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex Talk, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperhoot/pseuds/juniperhoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is on cloud nine after spending the night with the man of his dreams, Tony Stark.  Fellow Avenger and extreme badass Natasha Romanov is completely dumbfounded by this development, but is more than happy to provide Steve with advice on sex toys and safer sex practices.  Yes, this installment is all about two friends bonding over donuts and sex talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Blue Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to "Stony is a Many Splendored Thing," the second part of "The Long Balls Trilogy." This picks up after Steve and Tony go out for cannoli, and Steve goes home for the night.

_‘It was definitely a date. -- Steve’_

The phone rang moments later. “Holy shit, tell me everything. Did you just get home?”

Steve laughed. “Yes, he just dropped me off at my place.”

“Whoa. Did you sleep with him?”

“Uh… I didn’t sleep a lot, because honestly, I’m going to have to get used to the light from his arc reactor.”

Natasha snorted. “I’ll take that as a yes. I’m… wow. This is quite a development. I really didn’t take you for the _first-date-fuck_ type, Steve.”

“I didn’t take _you_ for the sort to judge a guy for… well, acting on my feelings. I just got kinda carried away. He’s incredible, Nat. If you’d seen him looking at me, all smoldering and sweet and adorable... you’d understand.”

“Oh hey, I totally understand.” Her tone was direct, but conciliatory. “I am one hundred percent in favor of you getting laid, man. And I can’t blame him, either. You’re a hell of a catch.”

“Thanks.” Steve cleared his throat a couple of times before changing the subject. “So, uh, I hope you don’t mind me asking you for some… intimate advice. There really isn’t anyone else I feel comfortable sharing this with.” He hesitated, then threw caution to the wind. “I was just looking on the internet for some information about the sex, especially about um…”

“Gay stuff.”

“Er, yeah, I guess. So there are these things they sell that make it easier--”

“Holy shit, Steve.” Natasha wheezed. “Are you asking my advice on getting a butt plug? Tony must be _amazing_.”

Steve laughed nervously. “He is. And he is so patient and careful with me. I want to do something to surprise him. I was hoping maybe you could… take me shopping?”

“Oh my god, yes. I would love to help you buy sex toys. It’s not every day a woman can say she helped Captain America buy something to stick up his ass. Not that I’d tell anyone, of course. So… yeah, there’s a really great, very discreet, tasteful establishment I can take you to. Were you thinking this week, or…?”

“If possible, tomorrow morning, whenever that store opens. And maybe we could go get some donuts or something.”

“Tomorrow morning, eh? Wow, he must be really, really good… Okay. Looks like they open at 10, so I’ll swing by and pick you up around 9 and we can start with donuts and work our way up to the fun stuff. You can tell me all about your date then, old man.”

ooOoo

“Alright. Details. Let’s hear it.” Natasha crammed half a cake donut in her mouth and grinned.

Steve’s cheeks went crimson, and he glanced around the donut shop to be sure nobody was near enough to hear him. He finished chewing a large bit of apple fritter, then said in a low voice, “Um, what kind of details do you want?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Everything. Start at the beginning. How’d he like your outfit?”

“He said it was a nice touch - sexy in a totally inappropriate way? I’m not sure what was inappropriate--”

Smirking, Natasha quietly muttered, “Google Mister Rogers.”

“Oh, he did call me that, when he complimented my outfit.”

“Of course he did.” She chuckled quietly, then pulled a chunk off a donut and tossed it in her mouth. “So you get there, you’re dressed to kill… and then what?”

Steve fiddled with his coffee cup, his face thoughtful. “We had dinner - it was really good. He actually cooked it himself.”

“Congratulations, Tony Stark, on not having kitchen wenches. How very progressive.”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to do that anymore.”

“Yes, yes I did. Sorry,” Natasha cleared her throat and nodded. “So he cooked dinner for you. That was very nice.”

“It was. And he gave me a present - some really nice art supplies. He said not everyone who cares about me was around to know me in the forties.” Steve’s eyes shone as he recalled Tony’s expression, the tone of his voice, the conviction of his words. “That was when I realized it was a date.”

“Aww, man, are you telling me Tony is secretly a sentimental guy? My image of him is so blown.”

“So, I drew him, and he was giving me this _look_ …”

“What kind of look? Do it.”

“There’s a family over there, I’m not doing the look.” Steve opened his messenger bag and pulled out the sketchbook. He handed it to Natasha, and she quirked a brow.

“I’m not going to find pictures of Tony’s junk in here, right? Not that I wouldn’t look, but I’d like to prepare myself.”

Steve rolled his eyes, and Natasha winked at him. She flipped past the cover, and stared at the drawing there.

“Whoa. No wonder you guys fucked.”

“Natasha…”

“Sorry, sorry.” She dropped her voice. “But seriously. Damn.” She flipped the page, looking at the drawing of a sleeping Tony. “You are really good, you know that? These are amazing. I’m glad he’s encouraging you to use your talent.”

“Thanks, Nat.” Steve smiled and accepted the sketchbook, tucking it back into his satchel. “When I finished that first one, he uh… he kissed me.”

Natasha grinned and rubbed her hands together. “Okay, finally.”

“He’s very good at the kissing, and the other stuff.”

“I’m still trying to get my head around the two of you together.” She popped another chunk of donut into her mouth. “So, which other stuff in particular?

“Uh, there’s the um,” Steve’s voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. “He called it a blowjob. It was really something.”

Choking on donut, Natasha coughed and grabbed her coffee. When she was able to speak, she managed a strangled, “Yeah, a blowjob is really something, Steve. Jesus.”

His face was near-purple with embarrassment. “This is all new to me. Could you please--”

“Oh, hey, I’m not making fun of you. Seriously, keep going. Was that it?”

“Uh… lots of touching and kissing, lots of that stuff… and then the, well, you know. The butt stuff.”

“THE BUTT STUFF.”

“Please keep your voice low.”

“Right, sorry.” She pursed her lips a few times in an effort to compose herself, until her features had returned to their usual neutral state. “Of course there was anal sex, that’s why you want sex toys. So you liked that? Did he use protection? Please tell me he used protection. I’m not saying anything about Tony as a person here, I’m just… well, you know he has fucked _sooo many people_ , right?”

Steve shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Yeah, Natasha. I know. And we did. Use protection, I mean. It’s fine.”

“Good, good.” She polished off her donut, then reminded him, “You didn’t answer my question. Did you like it?”

“Did I like what?”

“Come on, Steve. Anal sex. Having Tony’s cock in your ass. And don’t look so shocked. You did, in fact, have his dick in you, right? And I assume he sucked your cock? So stop clutching your pearls and just… talk.”

“Remind me why I chose to confide these things in you.”

“Because you know I’ll give you honest answers - at least about this sort of thing.” Her lips curled into a crooked smile. “Besides, you know I’m not judging you. And I’m really just trying to help. If me saying those words is shocking, how the hell are you gonna handle a sex shop? You need to be able to speak up about these things, because you need to be able to tell Tony what you like and don’t like. Or do you plan on just hemming and hawing and quietly gesturing toward your asshole every time you want him in there?”

Steve sighed, fixing his gaze on the coffee cup tightly gripped in his hands. “It’s not like I never heard words like those before. Plenty of guys I knew back in the day said ‘fuck’ like it was going outta style. I just… Tony and me? We made love, okay? He’s my first, and it was all beautiful and special, and… I feel really ridiculous at the moment, trying to explain.”

She rested her hand on his arm and gave a gentle squeeze. “Hey. I know. You can use the words you want to use. I would imagine Tony would love to hear you use some really filthy language, but if you prefer to use the clinical terms, that’s fine too. Whatever you’re comfortable with. But… don’t refer to it as ‘the butt stuff.’ That’s just fucking weird.”

“Okay. Yeah. I… so uh…” He cleared his throat for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. “I did like the anal sex. It was so intimate, and intense, and it made me feel unbelievably good. It just took a while to get me ready. That’s why I was looking things up on the internet. I thought maybe it would be fun to surprise him with… well, a ready… uh…” His face scrunched up as he searched for the word least likely to elicit ridicule from his plain-spoken friend. “...asshole?”

Natasha clapped her hand on his shoulder. “Hell yes. Asshole. Didn’t that feel good, just saying it like that? So direct.”

Steve grinned, then went quiet for a moment. “I really do like him. I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Just take things one step at a time. Granted, you guys totally fucked on your first date. So it’s not like that’s out there as a ‘down the road’ kinda deal at this point.” She glanced at her phone to check the time. “Okay, unless you have something really filthy to tell me, that store should be open now. Ready to do this?”

Steve pulled out some sunglasses and a baseball cap. “I guess so.”

“Fabulous. Let’s go buy you a butt plug.”


End file.
